12 Days of Fairy Tail
by Rhov
Summary: Come celebrate all 12 days of Christmas with the cast of Fairy Tail (and Hiro Mashima sings!) Parody of the song "The Twelve Days of Christmas."


_A/N: This was specifically written for DeviantArt, with icons of the characters. See the original post here: **fav. me/d5o6ye4.  
**Bookcover by NJung on DeviantArt._

* * *

**The 12 Days of Fairy Tail**

a _Fairy Tail_ Christmas parody

by Rhov

On the 1st day of Christmas, my wizard gave to me,  
A tuna just for Happy.

* * *

On the 2nd day of Christmas, my wizard gave to me,  
**Lucy**: Two Keys at one time.  
And a tuna just for Happy. ("AYE!")

* * *

On the 3rd day of Christmas, my wizard gave to me,  
**Happy, Charle, Pantherlily**: Three Exceed.  
**Lucy**: Two Keys at one time.  
And a tuna just for Happy.

* * *

On the 4th day of Christmas, my wizard gave to me,  
**Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, Laxus**: Four dragon slayers.  
**Happy, Charle, Pantherlily**: Three Exceed.  
**Lucy**: Two Keys at one time.  
And a tuna just for Happy.

* * *

On the 5th day of Christmas, my wizard gave to me,  
**Loke**: FIVE GOLDEN KEYS!  
**Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, Laxus**: Four dragon slayers.  
**Happy, Charle, Pantherlily**: Three Exceed.  
**Lucy**: Two Keys at one time.  
And a tuna just for Happy. ("Nomnomnom!")

* * *

On the 6th day of Christmas, my wizard gave to me,  
**Hiro Mashima**: Six years of manga.  
**Loke**: FIVE GOLDEN KEYS!  
**Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, Laxus**: Four dragon slayers. (Wendy: "Natsu, stop fighting with Gajeel.")  
**Happy, Charle, Pantherlily**: Three Exceed.  
**Lucy**: Two Keys at one time.  
And a tuna just for Happy.

* * *

On the 7th day of Christmas, my wizard gave to me,  
**Gildarts**: Seven years of silence.  
**Hiro Mashima**: Six years of manga. ("Arigato!")  
**Loke**: FIVE GOLDEN KEYS!  
**Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, Laxus**: Four dragon slayers.  
**Happy, Charle, Pantherlily**: Three Exceed.  
**Lucy**: Two Keys at one time. (Lucy: "This is tiring!")  
And a tuna just for Happy.

* * *

On the 8th day of Christmas, my wizard gave to me,  
**Mira**: Eight mages magicking.  
**Gildarts**: Seven years of silence.  
**Hiro Mashima**: Six years of manga.  
**Loke**: FIVE GOLDEN KEYS! (Lucy: "Loke, you're singing way too loud. This isn't _The Lion King_!")  
**Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, Laxus**: Four dragon slayers.  
**Happy, Charle, Pantherlily**: Three Exceed.  
**Lucy**: Two Keys at one time.  
And a tuna just for Happy.

* * *

On the 9th day of Christmas, my wizard gave to me,  
**Elfman**: Nine monsters growling.  
**Mira**: Eight mages magicking.  
**Gildarts**: Seven years of silence.  
**Hiro Mashima**: Six years of manga. ^_^  
**Loke**: FIVE GOLDEN KEYS!  
**Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, Laxus**: Four dragon slayers. (Wendy: "Laxus, don't encourage them!")  
**Happy, Charle, Pantherlily**: Three Exceed.  
**Lucy**: Two Keys at one time.  
And a tuna just for Happy.

* * *

On the 10th day of Christmas, my wizard gave to me,  
**Makarov**: Ten Wizard Saints a'casting.  
**Elfman**: Nine monsters growling.  
**Mira**: Eight mages magicking.  
**Gildarts**: Seven years of...*yaaaaawn*...silence.  
**Hiro Mashima**: Six years of manga. ("_Manga no roku-nen._")  
**Loke**: FIVE GOLDEN KEYS!  
**Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, Laxus**: Four dragon slayers.  
**Happy, Charle, Pantherlily**: Three Exceed.  
**Lucy**: Two Keys at one time.  
And a tuna just for Happy.

* * *

On the 11th day of Christmas, my wizard gave to me,  
**Gray**: Eleven cast off clothing. (Juvia: "OH GRAY-SAMA!")  
**Makarov**: Ten Wizard Saints a'casting. (FAIRY LAWWWWWWW!)  
**Elfman**: Nine monsters growling. (GRRRRRRRRRRRR!)  
**Mira**: Eight mages magicking. ("Gray, your clothes!")  
**Gildarts**: Seven years of...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...  
**Hiro Mashima**: マンガの六年  
**Loke**: FIVE GOLDEN KEYS! (Lucy: "But I have 10, hmph!")  
**Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, Laxus**: Four dragon slayers. (Wendy: "STOP FIGHTING!")  
**Happy, Charle, Pantherlily**: Three Exceed. ("Happy, get your hand off my tail!")  
**Lucy**: Two Keys at one time. (Lucy: "My voice is going hoarse.")  
And a tuna just for Happy.

* * *

On the 12th day of Christmas, my wizard gave to me,  
**Erza**: Twelves swords a'swinging.  
**Gray**: Eleven cast off clothing.  
**Makarov**: Ten Wizard Saints a'casting.  
**Elfman**: Nine monsters growling.  
**Mira**: Eight mages magicking.  
**Gildarts**: Seven years of silence.  
**Hiro Mashima**: Six years of manga.  
**Loke**: FIVE GOLDEN KEYS!  
**Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, Laxus**: Four dragon slayers.  
**Happy, Charle, Pantherlily**: Three Exceed.  
**Lucy**: Two Keys at one time.

**...ALTOGETHER NOW...**

And a tuna just for Happy.

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**  
_


End file.
